


Adjusting

by SparksSeer



Series: Just you and me [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks and months had passed and Aidan and Dean had grown even closer to each other than before. They were probably not immediately a couple after Dean had kissed Aidan in the car in front of Aidan’s apartment and it certainly did take a while to get used to them being in a relationship and another while to the point where they were more or less confident enough to tell the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second part of "Confessions". I am sooo sorry it took so long! I hope you can forgive me :)

Everything felt different, as if the whole atmosphere of making this huge movie changed and got even better now. Weeks and months had passed and Aidan and Dean had grown even closer to each other than before – if that was even possible. The start of their relationship had been a bit awkward in Dean’s opinion, as neither of them had quite known how to handle their new relationship. They were probably not immediately a couple after Dean had kissed Aidan in the car in front of Aidan’s apartment and after the kiss they hadn’t seen each other for another two days. And it certainly did take a while to get used to them being in a relationship and another while to the point where they were more or less confident enough to tell the cast.

____________________

Dean was nervous about seeing Aidan again after the weekend. He was unsure about how he was supposed to behave. Were they already a couple? Were they dating? It had only be a kiss after all (well, and telling one another that they fell in love with each other). He was only on his way from his trailer to breakfast when a hand touched his shoulder and dragged him around a corner, out of sight of everyone else. They were standing close to each other and all Dean was able to say at that moment was a stuttered “A- Aidan. What-” before Aidan leaned down and gently kissed the blond man.

“Is this okay?” Aidan breathed when he broke the kiss at last.

“More than okay.” Dean grinned at the tall man.

“Good.”

They smiled at each other and Dean felt relieved. It wasn’t awkward between them, new maybe – it was different than before of course, but it wasn’t awkward. “We should probably get going, if we want to have anything for breakfast before getting make-up done.”

____________________

It wasn’t for another week of only occasionally exchanging a kiss in the morning or after finishing shooting for the day, when Dean wanted to take another step in their relationship – if it was one already. Up to now, not as much as expected had changed between them. They spent about as much time together as they did before, maybe they stood more closely to each other on set and preferred having breakfast just with each other without the rest of the cast at the same table.

Dean had planned been planning that particular night for two days now: their first date. He wanted to have a good time with Aidan and since Aidan had been the one initiating the first step into their relationship by telling Dean about his feeling,  Dean thought it would eb only ‘fair’ in a way, if he was going to be the one asking the dark-haired man out.

Between two takes, when the two of them were getting themselves a coffee, Dean took the chance to finally ask Aidan.

“Aidan? I was wondering…” He began nervously, not exactly knowing how to phrase his question. It was ages ago since he had last asked out someone, and even longer since that someone has been a guy.

Aidan frowned and looked at him questioningly. “You were wondering… what?”

“I was wondering…” Dean said again. “You know, since we are a bit more than just friends now,” He looked around to check if someone was around, who could hear them, and continued when no one was to be seen. “If you would like to have dinner tonight. With me.”

A smiled formed on Aidan’s face. “Are you actually asking me out?”

“Why, yes. Yes, I am.” Dean swallowed nervously.

“You’re too cute. Of course, I would love to have dinner with you.” Aidan beamed at Dean with his eyes shining.

“Okay. Good.” Dean sighed relieved, just when Aidan leaned down, cupped his face with both his hands and softly kissed Dean. After a few seconds Dean broke the kiss.

“Someone could see us, Aid.” He giggled.

“You worry too much about everything, Deano!” Aidan grinned back. “I don’t even understand why you were so nervous about asking me out.”

“I- I just was!”

“Don’t worry.” The tall man repeated. “It’s cute.”

“Whatever. We should go back anyway. I’ll pick you up at your trailer at seven. And wear something nice!” Dean said before he grabbed his coffee and walked back to the rest of the cast. He ignored the curious looks on Jimmy’s and Jed’s faces when they saw his bright smile and simply walked over to Richard.

In the evening Dean felt a lot more relaxed than earlier, he was excited for the night out and had put on a nice shirt and jacket and even had taken out his expensive Italian shoes. He had showered and managed to make his hair look decent. He didn’t like his beard too much, but he certainly couldn’t change that. Punctual at seven o’clock Dean knocked on Aidan’s door.

“I’ll be right there!” Dean could hear Aidan moving around in the trailer, he seemed to look for something, before a minute later the door opened and Dean almost forgot how to breathe. Aidan looked nothing but stunning, his locks hanging into his face, wearing a grey shirt and black, tight trousers. He held his jacket in one hand and grinned down at Dean. “Dean.” Aidan said at last, closing the door behind him and after a quick glance around he pressed a kiss at the corner of Dean’s lips.

“Aidan.” Dean greeted him with a smile, finally having found his voice again. “Good to go?”

“Always.”

On the way to the cab Dean had ordered they came across James, who just looked at them and asked them, where they’d be going. “Just fetching some drinks.” Dean and Aidan answered simultaneously, causing them both to giggle.

James only raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Looking fancy for just going to a bar.” Then he turned and walked away, leaving the two men behind laughing. It occurred to Dean that maybe James suspected something, but as soon as they were sat in the cab and Aidan told him some joke his make-up artist had told him earlier, Dean’s worries were forgotten and he laughed with Aidan.

The restaurant was a good one, one of the best in Wellington that were still not too expensive. Dean had reserved a table for two near the window and when the waitress had left after handing them the menus Aidan said: “This is a great place, Deano.” He smiled at the blond man who just shrugged and grinned back. Dean didn’t tell Aidan that it had taken him a while to find a nice restaurant that suited a first date and was neither too romantic nor too casual.

The evening went by smoothly. Aidan and Dean were talking about nearly everything. Aidan told some stories about his childhood in Ireland and Dean told him about his family in Auckland. It was fun and neither of them could stop smiling the whole time. At some point they had ordered a bottle of wine and after dessert and Dean paid – he insisted on it, since he was the one who had asked Aidan out- they hailed a cab. It was Aidan’s idea to watch some TV in his trailer, which Dean only too happily complied to.

In the end, neither of them paid much attention to the show that was running, instead Dean was cuddled against Aidan, as they were chatting for hours. Eventually Aidan fell asleep on the very spot and Dean smiled and listened to his steady breathing. He didn’t want to leave, he was comfortable next to the Irish man. Only minutes later Dean was asleep as well.

The next morning, both of them had a slight back pain and a stiff neck but they didn’t complain about it, only grinned sleepily at each other when they woke up to Dean’s alarm on his phone. Dean cuddled and kissed Aidan, before Aidan eventually asked: “So. Um, Dean? Are we like a thing now?”

“A thing?” Dean laughed. “If you mean a thing as in a couple, I would happily answer this question with a yes, don’t you think?”

Aidan giggled and kissed Dean another time. “That’s settled then. You’re mine.” He said then with his big smile on his face.

“I am yours.” The blond man confirmed.

Minutes later, Dean sneaked out of Aidan’s trailer, carefully making sure that no one was around that could see him. It had been a silent understanding that they wouldn’t tell anyone just now, even though both knew that that could be difficult. But Dean didn’t mind as he walked back to his trailer to change. He smiled to himself, he would see Aidan later again to have breakfast and he already couldn’t wait.

____________________

After that day Dean and Aidan were inseparable. They literally spend every minute with each other, most of the time talking and joking, sometimes only enjoying the presence of the other. They tried to hide their relationship on set, trying to not stand too close, no touching, no kisses. But sometimes they simply couldn’t bear it any longer and they would sneak out in breaks, hiding in corners away from the others kissing each other and holding on to each other.

After shooting they would often meet in one of their trailers and watch a movie, have dinner together or just chatting. Sometimes each of them went to their own trailer and sometimes the fell asleep together on the couch or in the bed. It was only another two weeks later when they took another step and had sex for the first time.

It was after a night out with the whole dwarf cast plus Ian and Martin, where all of them had a good time. Later that evening, Dean and Aidan had eventually managed to leave the bar without anyone noticing. They had been longing for each other the whole day as they didn’t have much time to be just alone for a bit and immediately when the door of the bar closed behind them, Aidan was caught in a passionate kiss from Dean. In the cab they could only hardly keep their hands off each other and as soon as they reached Dean’s trailer, which was a slightly shorter way of about ten meters, they started ripping of their cloths.

The sex was gentle after all, as Dean knew, that Aidan never had gotten that far with another man and always considered himself as straight, while Dean had known from quite early on that he was bisexual. He was nice in bed, trying to soothe away the nervousness of Aidan, although the tall man never committed to it.

Afterwards, Dean snuggled against Aidan with a smile on his lips.

“Aidan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

There was a pause and the only thing Dean heard for a few minutes was the steady and slow breathing of Aidan, so that he feared that Aidan might have fall asleep.

“Dean?” Aidan asked then.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.” Aidan whispered and pressed a kiss on Dean’s temple.

“Good.”

And with that said both men fell into a deep and sound sleep.

____________________

Aidan and Dean were having lunch in the catering tent as they were currently filming on location. They were sitting next to each other, eating and occasionally exchanging a glance and a smile, as Martin, Richard, Ian and Jimmy sat with them at the table. Dean and Aidan didn’t participate in the conversation between the other four, which was something about which location they already had shot at was the most beautiful one.

Aidan grinned and winked at Dean in that very moment and placed his left hand on Dean’s knee. Dean bit his lip to suppress the giggle but he didn’t make any attempt to stop Aidan when he squeezed his knee.

“I knew it! I fucking knew!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos and comments on the first part of this series!
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so please tell me if you see any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Aidan and Dean were having lunch in the catering tent as they were currently filming on location. They were sitting next to each other, eating and occasionally exchanging a glance and a smile, as Martin, Richard, Ian and Jimmy sat with them at the table. Dean and Aidan didn’t participate in the conversation between the other four, which was something about which location they already had shot at was the most beautiful one.  
> Aidan grinned and winked at Dean in that very moment and placed his left hand on Dean’s knee. Dean bit his lip to suppress the giggle but he didn’t make any attempt to stop Aidan when he squeezed his knee.
> 
> “I knew it! I fucking knew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful time!  
> (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful time and happy holidays!)

Both Aidan’s and Dean’s head turned quickly around, trying not to look too surprised. It had been Martin, who had mad the loud exclamation and smirked as if he had just been proven right about something. Had he noticed that the two men were sitting closer than normally or that they had been exchanging glance the whole time? Or was it Aidan’s hand Dean’s knee that had given it away?

“What … did you know?” Aidan asked eventually, as the others, besides Dean, had just continued eating, while Ian raised an eyebrow into Richard’s direction, who returned it with a slight smile.

“Oh, I’ve just won a bet against a friend.” Martin answered with a smirk and held up his phone as if to show that he had gotten a text just a moment ago.

“A bet?” Dean asked curiously. He noticed how Aidan’s hand had disappeared from his knee and he wasn’t leaning that much into Dean’s direction as he had before.

“Yep.” Martin grinned. “Just about a rugby game. Anyway, I’ve gotta talk to Jed. See you later, lads.” And with that Martin was gone.

“Are you two okay?” Richard asked a moment later and look at them with a frown.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t we be okay?” Aidan countered.

“Just checking.” He answered, returning to his food, as James grinned and Ian chuckled.

The rest of the lunch Dean and Aidan spend in silence, but the tall man didn’t try again to get closer to Dean again, and neither did the blond man. When they were called back to shooting they walked back together, laughing again about some joke, nevertheless trying not to be too close to each other.

____________________

It was only in the evening after dinner when the two of them sat in Aidan’s trailer on the couch when they had time to talk about it. They both held a cup of hot tea in their hands and sat opposite of each other with their feet tangled up.

“We need to tell them eventually, Aid.”

Aidan looked up with confusion. “Tell them what?”

“About us, idiot!” Dean laughed. “Either they are gonna find out themselves or we’re gonna tell them.”

“Sorry!” Aidan grinned. “I really thought Martin had noticed something today at lunch.”

“Me too. But I am pretty sure by now that at least Ian and Rich did notice something. I mean, did you see their faces?”

“No way!” Aidan groaned. “How could they possibly know?”

“Well, there was a hand on my knee.” Dean stated with a chuckle.

“C’mon, Deano. No one noticed.”

“I did, and it definitely made me wanna do things to you.” Dean grinned as he quickly changed the subject, put his tea mug on the table and kneeled over Aidan. “Things, that wouldn’t get out of my head the whole day.”

“When you say things…” Aidan raised his eyebrow and looked at the blond man with expectation.

“Let me put your tea away and I’ll show you.” He whispered seductively in Aidan’s ear.

____________________

Days and weeks passed by and Aidan and Dean didn’t talk about that topic much again. They noticed how sometimes certain cast member would give them funny looks, but Dean said to himself, that they had received those looks already from early on, so he just ignored them. They continued sneaking away in breaks or leaving nights out with the rest of the cast earlier. At this state of their relationship they spent most of the nights together, often after they had amazing sex, but sometimes, after a hard and exhausting day of shooting, they would just crawl under the covers, watch a movie together and snuggle a bit.

The week before their Christmas break the cast as well as some others like PJ and Andy wanted to have a get together, sort of like a small Christmas celebration before most of the cast would fly back home to their family for some days. In the end, they decided to go out and have dinner at one of the local fancy restaurants and then get a drink at another bar.

The evening before that Aidan and Dean were cuddled up on Dean’s couch and simply enjoying each other’s presence as Aidan was flying home in only a few days.

“We should just tell them tomorrow, you know.” Dean then suddenly said, looking expectantly at Aidan.

“You mean, about us?”

“Yes. I think it’s time, you know. We’ve been together for four months now, and they are our friends after all.”

“I guess you’re right, but…” Aidan left the sentenced unfinished.

“What are you afraid of?” Dean asked. “Everybody knows about Ian and no one ever said a thing about it.”

“Maybe it’s easier for you. At least it’s not the first time you’ve been with a guy. But for me it’s a bit more than just telling some people that I am in a relationship… Everybody, including me, always thought I was straight, and here I am – with a boyfriend.”

Dean swallowed. He had not really forgotten, but in a way pushed that thought away, that this was basically Aidan’s coming out. “I am sorry. I know it’s big.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Deano, I love you. But this is still something I haven’t really planned.”

“I love you, too.” Dean smiled and kissed Aidan’s cheek. “We don’t have to tell them tomorrow.” He said after a while. “I just thought it’d be a good opportunity.”

Aidan nodded and stayed quiet for a few minutes with Dean’s face buried in his neck. Dean had on hand on his boyfriend’s chest and could feel his heartbeat and his breathing.

“I think you’re right.” Aidan whispered then.

“About what exactly?” The blond man mumbled.

“We should tell them. Tomorrow.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, we won’t see them for a while after tomorrow, right?” Aidan explained. “So, we tell them and if it gets too awkward we can just leave and deal with it when we’re back shooting.”

Dean giggled quietly into Aidan’s neck and pulled him closer. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He lifted his neck and grinned at Aidan.

“Okay. A plan.” Aidan smiled back at Dean, yet Dean could see a slight nervousness.

“Don’t worry, Aid. I love you, and in the end that’s all what’s important, right?”

“I love you, too. I really do. And I am so glad that I am not as straight as I always thought!”

“Idiot!” Dean laughed and leaned forward to close the distance between them.

____________________

The plates were all cleaned up from the table and everyone was enjoying their glass of wine, beer or just water while everyone was chatting about what they would do over the Christmas break and where they would go. Next to Dean Aidan was nervously fumbling with his hands. He had been like this the whole day, he had been lost in thoughts between takes and had nervously watched the other cast members. Whenever Dean caught Aidan looking worried, he would send him a reassuring smile and when no one was around who could see them, he hugged him, telling him not to worry, it would be fine. And it seemed to help. Nevertheless, Aidan had been rather quiet during the dinner. It was ironic, in Dean’s opinion, how now Aidan was the one being nervous, when he still could remember the day he had first asked Aidan out and how nervous he had been or the day when Aidan had been the one who was taking the first step and confessed his feelings towards Dean.

The blond man leaned a bit closer to Aidan and whispered, so that no one else could hear them: “We still can just not tell them, if you don’t want to, you know.”

By that, Aidan smiled nervously at Dean. “I know. But no. It’s now or never, I guess.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Dean smiled. “Now?” Aidan nodded “Okay. Do you want me to tell them?”

“Please. I don’t think I could bring out a word.” Aidan chuckled nervously.

With that Dean grinned and stood up and waited until everyone was silent and looking him. He could see how Jimmy whispered something into Jed’s ear, but after that he had the full attention of everyone.

“So, to just come to the point, Aidan and I have to tell you guys something.” He made a pause, ignoring smug faces of some of the mates. “Aidan and I are dating. As in, he is my boyfriend.” Dean explained at last, he placed his hands on Aidan’s shoulder, who was grinning at the blond man. He had decided to just get it out, without talking around it.

There was silence for a second before Mark let out a shout. “Come on! That’s not fair, Rich! How did you know? I bet they told you that they were telling us tonight!”

“That’s cheating, Richard. And you know it!” Graham now exclaimed.

“Just let him be. Look how distraught the two boys look now!” And Ian was right. While everyone was suddenly barging at each other, how Richard could have known _whatever it was_ , Dean had sat down and looked equally confused as Aidan did. That had certainly not been the reaction they had expected or hoped for. It almost seemed as if-

“Honestly lads,” Jimmy looked at them with a grin. “This is hardly news for us.”

“W-what?” Aidan asked.

“Come on. Even Pete,” He gestured to the director. “Noticed it at some point. You know, you weren’t exactly trying hard to hide it.”

“Yeah.” Jed agreed. “Did you really think no one noticed how suddenly in the breaks the two of you were nowhere to be found?”

“Or all the touching and smiling and glances.” Ken added.

“And I did have the trailer next to yours on location, Dean. You two weren’t exactly quiet and it certainly didn’t sound like you were just playing cards or watching a movie.” Adam grinned.

Dean looked at him with embarrassment and Aidan buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“This can’t be true.” Aidan whispered so that only Dean could hear him.

Martin raised an eyebrow. “Remember that one time at lunch on location? That was just hilarious! You two couldn’t have made it more obvious.”

“You guys fucking knew it the whole time?” The blond man said indignantly. “And you never said anything?”

“We wanted, you know, give you time to come to terms with … it.” Jimmy explained.

“I told you not to worry about them, Aid.” Dean chuckled and looked at Aidan.

“I can’t believe it! That’s so unfair!”

“C’mon. I love you. I told you in the end-”

“That’s all what’s important. I know. I love you, too, Deano.” And with that the two of them kissed each other for the first time in front of their friends and colleagues, who were clapping and cheering by that, but Dean and Aidan ignored them, as Aidan pulled him closer, still kissing his boyfriend.

When the finally broke apart, Martin said loudly: “Now that the fun part is over, hand over the money, guys. You owe us quite a bit!”

And with that, money got passed to Martin, Richard and Ian, who split the money evenly between them and to Aidan’s surprise even PJ and Andy tossed some bills at the three of them.

“What exactly did you bet on?” Dean asked after more and more money seemed to make its way to the three of them.

“Oh you know, some of us were sure you’d be telling us before the break, others weren’t that optimistic.” Richard smiled at them. “Obviously, we believed you’d tell us tonight.”

“It was really about time!” Graham claimed. “It was getting annoying to see you two longing for each other the whole goddamn day on set. Everybody knew about what was going on between the two of you, probably even before you knew it!”

“What brings me to the question, how long exactly have you been couple now? I mean, like a real couple, not just that bromance stuff that was going on before that.” Jimmy asked then curiously.

“Um, since the end of that two weeks break a couple of months ago?”

“Ha! I knew it!” Mark shouted and everyone around the table laughed and cheered again, when Dean bluntly moved and sat on Aidan’s lap and kissed him again with Aidan’s arms wrapped around him closely. It could’ve been far worse, Dean thought. He knew, why they all got along so well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! :)
> 
> English is not my first language and I am my own beta - so please let me know if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Please note: This is a work of fiction. Nothing I write about is real. The people I write about are only characters in my story - not the actual people.
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
